


Knock Out

by plaidpatternedtrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Medical Accident, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidpatternedtrenchcoat/pseuds/plaidpatternedtrenchcoat
Summary: Dean can get a little animated, especially when he is reprimanding his brother for disrespecting his car. But, when he accidently injures a stranger, Dean tries to make everything right.





	Knock Out

“No, Sam. W-Why is that even a question? Baby is not a motel room. She’s a beautiful, powerful machine that needs to be respected.” He waved the condom wrapper in Sam’s face. “I don’t care if you screw someone in the car, but clean up for yourself! Show some respect!”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, I’m sorry. I couldn’t find it—”  
“It was right beside your seat. Right there!” He gestured towards the car. “How could you miss a shiny purple—” Dean’s hand suddenly smacked into something with immense force. He immediately turned just in time to see a man collapse onto the sidewalk. Dean studied the situation for a moment, then swore to himself.  
“Shit, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Dean knelt down beside the man, who was groaning as he held his face. Dean scanned over his victim, who was about his age, focusing on his ivory skin and lush dark hair. “I’m so—”  
“It’s alright,” a gravelly voice muffled from behind the man’s hands. “Ow.” A tiny ribbon of blood trickled down from behind his palm.  
“Sam, call an ambulance. I think his nose is broken.” Dean leaned in a little further as the man lifted his hands, revealing a quickly forming bruise along the bridge of his nose. It was swelling, and blood was coming out of both nostrils now. Dean unraveled his scarf and bunched it up, then pressed it gently against the man’s face.  
The stranger hissed in pain. “Ah,” he groaned. A hand covered Dean’s, holding it still.  
“Sorry.” Dean’s eyes widened as icy blue eyes gazed up at him. Damn, this man handsome. Sure, his face looked a little more like a lumpy pillow right now, but his features were stunning. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the stranger. “I need to be more careful.”  
“I-I’m feeling a little dizzy.” The man mumbled. Dean’s eyes widened as he turned to his brother.He placed a supportive arm around the man’s shoulders.  
“Sam, help me get him up. We can’t wait for an ambulance. Let’s get him to the hospital.” His voice was stern, but calm. He always seemed to be able to handle stressful situations. But, inside, he felt like utter shit.  
Sam rushed over and lifted the man on the other side, making him groan as his head spun. “Whoa,” the man breathed. Dean tightened his grip a little.  
“It’s going to be okay, man. What’s your name?” He asked as he and Sam lowered the injured stranger into the car.  
“Cas,” the man mumbled.  
“Well, Cas, we’re going to get you some help.” And, with that, Dean closed the door. He raced over to the driver’s seat and started the car.  
**  
Dean paced in the hospital hallway beside his brother. He felt like shit for what happened. But, as Sam said at least fifteen times, it was an honest accident. But, he needed to make it up to Cas, or Castiel as he later learned. Maybe he could offer to take him out to dinner? Was that too forward? He was gorgeous, but Dean had no idea if Cas thought the same way about him. Or anything about him, really.  
For all he knew, Cas could be married. Or have someone in his life. Or hell, he may not want anyone in his life at all. Whatever it was, Dean was sure that he probably wasn’t interested now. Punching someone in the face isn’t exactly the way to win them over.  
A nurse left Cas’ tiny, curtained space in the emergency room and nodded to the men. “You can see him now.” Dean nodded and raced behind the curtain, a part of them confused as to why he was so concerned about someone he didn’t even know.  
Cas held ice to his face, smiling as he saw Dean enter the small makeshift room. “Hello, Dean,” he muttered. Dean’s heart fluttered at the sound of his name.  
“Heya, Cas. What’s the verdict? I didn’t ruin that pretty face, did I?” Dean smirked at the man, who tilted his head a little.  
“My nose is not broken. The nurse claimed that there can still be bleeding with trauma, even if there is no break.” He offered a flash of a smile. “I should be able to leave in another hour or so. They just want to make sure my dizziness is gone for good.” Dean nodded.  
Sam shoved his brother’s arm and laughed. “I guess you pack a meaner punch than you thought, Dean,” he teased. Dean turned to him, scowling. Sam got the message, and said goodbye to Cas, before leaving the room.  
Once Sam was gone, Dean turned back to Cas. “I feel so guilty for all of this.” He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. “If there is any way I can make it up to you. I dunno.” He huffed.  
Castiel gave him a puzzled look. “Why would you need to make it up to me, Dean? It was clearly an accident.”  
“But you were on your way somewhere. And I stopped you in your tracks, literally.” Dean stepped a little closer to Cas. “I hope I didn’t mess up any plans.”  
Cas chuckled as he moved the ice from his bruised face. He smiled at Dean’s joke, making Dean’s heart race. He had never reacted to someone like this before, and he wasn’t sure how to process it all.  
“I was just walking home from work. I live just over a block away from where you, well, punched me. I work at the florist on Taylor and East Norwood.” He bowed his head. “I don’t think my manager is going to appreciate the new look.” He pointed to his face. “But, it will heal.”  
“Well, if they give you the day off tomorrow, did you want to, uh, go get some dinner or something? Yah know, to make up for the bad shit today.” Dean’s sentence practically rushed out of him. He blushed, but maintained his eye contact with Cas.  
Castiel smiled instantly, then winced. “That sounds nice.” He pressed the ice back to his face. “Just promise you’ll keep track of your arm movements.”  
Dean beamed at his new date. “Oh, I promise I will.” Then, Dean pulled up a chair and waited for Cas to be discharged. The least he could do tonight was make sure he got home safel


End file.
